dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Rapper's Past
'Summary' Who is Rapper? Why is he a killer? And what made him a Killer? Experience this fic to find out about his past. 'Characters' *Rapper *Death *Rei *Zuri *Red *Blue *Spark *Ryle (mentioned) *Wolf (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Rapper sits on top of a hill watching the sunset) Rapper: (sighs) I really need to know something. What made me a killer? I can't even remember... (suddenly shows a quick flashback of a girl before cutting back to Rapper) Rapper: (sighs) My head really hurts... I can't stop thinking. (Rapper stands up when the sky turns dark) Rapper: But I swear, one day I will find out. (lightning strikes behind Rapper as the title of the episode shows. The next day it shows Rapper sitting at a bar slowly drinking beer) Bartender: Could I get you anything sir? (Red bursts in the bar) Red: EPIC DRUNK PARTY!!! Rapper: (grumbles angrily) Really? At a time like this? My head fucking hurts... Spark: (comes in) Hey Rapper, what's wrong? Rapper: I don't know.... I've been having flashbacks. Red: And what type of killer would have flashbacks? Rapper: They've been disturbing me... Red: What? Something about a girl? (suddenly a girl's scream is heard in Rapper's head as he face palms on the table) Red: Haha, he must be sleeping. Spark: Dude, not now. Rapper: (sighs) I'll be right back. (walks into the bathroom) Red: Wow quick nap dude. (Spark rolls his eyes) (Rapper goes into the bathroom and washes his face) Rapper: What the fuck is going on...? (Rapper looks up the mirror and sees a figure in a dark hood) Rapper: (gasps) What? (it dissapears in lightning as Rapper kneels down in dispair) Rapper: (screams) WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? (Rapper walks out the bathroom and past Red and Spark) Spark: (sighs) I've seen this before. Red: What, from a stupid blockbuster? Spark: No. Something else. Red: Well if it's something dramatic, I don't wanna hear it. (drinks beer) (Spark follows Rapper) Rapper: Talk to the hand Spark, I- (sighs) Need time on my own... Spark: Oh, okay. But If anything happens I'll be with you. (Rei is seen beating up a kid on her own. Rei knocks the kid out with a single punch and takes the money from his pocket.) Rei: Too easy. (Rapper walks past her in a sad mood, Rei watches with worry) Rei: Hey what's up? Rapper: N- Nothing... (walks away) Rei: Doesn't sound like it's "nothing". (Rapper continues walking) Rapper: Why can't I remember? What could help me remember what made me this? Mysterious Voice: Maybe I could. (laughs evily) Rapper: (in defense) Who the fuck!? Mysterious Voice: Well, well, well. I figure we would meet again on this day. Rapper: Wh- Who the fuck are you anyway? (A black figure lands in front of Rapper) Death: My name is Death. Rapper: And why is that? Death: Because, (large wolverine-like claws grow out his hands) I'm a killer. Rapper: And no where near me, Wolf or Ryle. Death: (laughs) You sound serious. But I am here to let you in on something. Rapper: (glares) What? Death: Let's just say I may know about your past? Rapper: Wh- How? Death: Before I get to that, tell me. Do you remember a girl named (close up on his face) Zuri? Rapper: No? Who is this Zu- Zuri: (in Rapper's head) Rapper... Rapper: (freaking out) What's going on!? Death: Look into your past. (suddenly zooms into Rapper's head as a flashback begins. It shows a young red girl being picked on by bullies) Girl: Please don't hurt me! (Rapper comes in and onto one of the bullies) Rapper: Let her go. Bully: (growls) Fine! Bully #2: Let's get out of here before we're next! GIrl: You saved me... Rapper: I only did it because I hate those jerks. Girl: Thank you for saving me. What's your name? Rapper: Uhh, It's Rapper. Zuri: My name's Zuri. Rapper: Hmm.... Nice name. Zuri: I can tell, (hugs him) we're gonna be best friends. (Flashback ends) Rapper: (in shock) Yes.... I do know this girl. Death: (laughs) My plan is slowly beginning. Rapper: (glares) What plan? Death: I bet you two would have had a fun time as friends huh? Rapper: Well- Death: Do you remember the day someone killed her? Rapper: No I- (Zuri's scream in Rapper's head causes him to place both his hands on his head) Rapper: RAAAAARGH!!! (Rapper looks up to find Death gone) Rapper: WHERE ARE YOU DEATH!?! (a gunshot is heard in Rapper's head) Rapper: AUUUUGH!!! (faints) (the screen goes black) Zuri: Rapper.... (suddenly Rapper finds himself in a white area) Zuri: It's good to see you again. Rapper: Zuri....? Zuri: Come to me. (Rapper slowly approaches her when suddenly Death jumps in front of Rapper) Death: SHE'S DEAD NOW!! (laughs darkly) (Rapper wakes up in his bed) Rapper: Holy shit.. Blue: Rapper! (runs in the room) Rapper your awake! Are you okay? Rapper: I- I don't-.... Blue: What the fuck happened yesterday? Rapper: (sighs) Some dude named Death... Blue: And? Rapper: (sighs) Some girl named Zuri... Blue: And?? Rapper: (sighs) That's all. Blue: I hope he's okay. (Rapper gets up and walks outside his house) Blue: Rapper... Rapper: I must find out more about this past of mine... I mean I know about Zuri, but what made me a killer? Death: So that's what you REALLY want to know? Rapper: (gets pissed) You. (charges at him) (Death jumps over Rapper and kicks him into mud) Rapper: (groans) God damn it! (Rei spots Rapper and runs to him) Rei: Rapper! Death: (laughs) And who is this Rapper? Your girlfriend? Rei: Of course I am! Death: And is she anywhere closer than Zuri? Rapper: Shut up! I will one day find out who killed her, no matter what! Death: Alright then. Guess you don't want me to tell you who killed her. Rapper: Who di- Death: IT WAS ME! (Rapper suddenly has another flashback) Zuri: See ya Rapper! Rapper: Bye. (Zuri bumps into an adult Death, It then cuts to Rapper. Zuri screams off-screen then blood splatters onto Rapper's face) (Flashback ends) Rapper: You-? Wh-? (kneels down) This can't be.... Rei: Who the fuck is Zuri? Death: And old childhood friend of Rapper, who I killed. (to Rapper) Now tell me? Is that day the reason you became a killer? Rapper: (suddenly engulfs in flames) You monster! Death: Don't you see Rapper!? Zuri's death is overtaking you. Rapper: (demonic voice) OH I AM A KILLER!!! AND I WILL KILL YOU!!! (lets out a large blast knocking Death back a little and Rei into a tree, almost killing her) (Rei coughs up blood after landing on the ground.) Death: (laughs) Maybe your upset about losing Zuri, but what about Rei? Rapper: SO WHAT ABO- (suddenly turns back to normal and looks back at Rei) Oh no... (Rei gets up, but blood starts coming down from her head.) Rapper: (watches in horror) Holy shit... (Rei wipes the blood and starts to run away.) Rapper: Rei, I didn't- (Rei runs away while crying) Rapper: Rei! Death: (laughs darkly) See? Your anger is causing you to lose your friends. And all because of a stupid girl. Your not a very good killer if you ask me. Rapper: (turns around but finds Death gone) What!? (sighs and kneels down in defeat and dispair) What have I done? (starts raining as Rapper starts bleeding from his chest) Zuri: Rapper.... Rapper: (looks up) Zuri? (A spirit of Zuri appears in front of Rapper) Rapper: Zuri? Is that you? Zuri: Rapper, you must put your past behind you. Rapper: How!? Zuri: I know you failed to protect me, but you have a new life now. Don't be a killer just for me, do it to protect the ones you love, like Rei. Rapper: (looks down) I don't know Zuri. Zuri: Look, enough of this "I Don't Know" crap! You must put your past behind you and fight Death to prove your a great killer. And do it to win back your girl, but do a favour for me. Rapper: What? Zuri: Promise to always protect her no matter what. (Rapper nods slowly) Rapper: I will. Zuri: Good... Farewell Rapper, It's been good seeing you again after so long. Rapper: Goodbye Zuri... (Zuri dissapears as Rapper stands up) Rapper: She's right. I WILL be a killer! I'll do it to kill my enemies, protect my friends and do it because I love to. (laughs) Alright Death, where are you!? Death: (laughs evily) Did you call me? (appears in front of him) Rapper: (laughs) Yes I did. Death: So Rapper? How's that attitude of yours? Zuri must hate you after you failed to protect her. Rapper: Oh I don't care about that anymore. Death: What!? Rapper: All I care about is who I am and what I must do. (pulls sword out) Let's start with you. Death: (grows his claws) PREPARE TO DIE! (Rapper and Death slash their claws and sword and Rapper kicks Death into a tree. Rapper then runs to Death as Death kicks Rapper in the air, giving Rapper a chance to crush Death, which he does. Death recovers and cuts Rapper's leg with his claws) Rapper: SHIT!! Death: (laughs) I remain victorious. Rapper: Nope, think twice. Death: What!? (Rapper cuts Death's hands off) Death: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! (kneels down in defeat as Rapper stands before him) Rapper: Well, well, well. Looks like I''' remain victorious. Death: Who- Who do you think you are!? Rapper: Rapper, the second best killer in the world. (stabs Death as he dies) Death: I- Will- Return. (faints and dies) Rapper: That's one job done, (looks behind him) Now I have to take care of the next. (Rei sits on a park bench near the beach while crying a little) Rei: Should I...even approach him again...? Rapper: (sighs) Hey Rei... (Rei quickly looks away) Rei: Wh-What? Rapper: (sighs) I'm sorry about before, I may have gotten a little crazy. But now I know what I must do. Be a killer and protect the one I love, so I won't lose you.. like I lost Zuri... (Rei looks back at Rapper while smiling) Rei: ...Thanks for the info. (Rei puckers her lips and slowly approaches Rapper, finally they kiss while the sun sets) (END) '''Gallery A Rapper's Past 2.png|"This is all my fault." A Rapper's Past 3.png|Rapper going beserk. A Rapper's Past 4.png|Rapper & Rei Kissing A Rapper's Past 5.png|"Rapper..." A Rapper's Past 6.png|Young Rapper watching Young Zuri being Murdered. 'Poll' What do you think about this season finale Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:November Releases